I've Got To Do What?
by sayjay1995
Summary: Sakura is unsure of how to spend her day off. That is, until she decides to help Hinata with her love life! Pretending to be Hinata Sakura goes on a date with Naruto. But everything goes downhill when Naruto wants a kiss. HinaNaru oneshot


A/N: This story was going to be a SakuraxLee but I thought it over and now it is HinaNaru! This is my first HinaNaru story, just so you all know. Speaking is in "…" and thinking is in '…' Read on and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If that's a problem with you take it up with Mr. Kishimoto.**

**I've Got To Do What?!**

Everyone's favorite pink haired Shinobi was walking throughout the crowded streets of Konoha. Today was her first day off from the hospital in weeks.

'How shall I spend this rare day off?' Sakura wondered. She spotted a familiar figure standing behind a tree. Yep, it was Hinata Huyga spying on Naruto as he trained.

"Hey Hinata-chan." Sakura greeted as she stood behind Hinata.

"O-Oh. Hello S-Sakura-chan." Hinata smiled.

"Are you watching Naruto-kun again?" Sakura knew the answer and she glanced over Hinata's shoulder. A deep blush surfaced on Hinata's face.

"Y-Yes…" she muttered quietly. Sakura grinned.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I've got a great idea! Why don't I help you confess your feelings to Naruto-kun?" Hinata looked at Sakura like she was crazy.

"I c-couldn't ask you for a f-favor like that Sakura-chan!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I've got a plan though! Watch." Sakura preformed a few hand signs and disappeared into a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke blew away, there stood an exact copy of the real Hinata.

"I'll be wearing this ear piece. If Naruto-kun asks me a question then you can tell me what the real Hinata would answer. It's perfect!" Sakura showed Hinata how the ear piece worked.

"W-Well, I guess it couldn't hurt…" Hinata finally caved in.

"Great. Here I go." Sakura walked out from behind the tree looking like Hinata.

'I have a bad feeling about this…' Hinata thought as she watched herself walked towards Naruto.

"Hey Naruto-kun!" Sakura waved.

"Huh?" Naruto looked over his shoulder.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan. What are you doing here?" Naruto put both hands behind his head and stared at Sakura. ((A/N: I hope you guys don't get confused with who is Hinata, and who is Sakura pretending to be Hinata.))

"I was wondering if maybe you'd like to get some ramen with me…" Sakura twiddled her fingers in a very Hinata-ish way.

"Ok. I could use a bite to eat after a hard days work of training." Naruto grinned his usual goofy smile.

'What does Hinata-chan see in him?' Sakura thought, sighing inwardly. The two made their way to Ichiraku's ramen shop, with the real Hinata trailing behind.

"Hey Naruto-san. You want the usual?" The ramen owner asked when they entered the shop.

"Yeah, but can you get one for Hinata-chan too?" Naruto sat down. Sakura sat beside him and smiled shyly at the shop owner.

"Oh, I get it. Good one Naruto-san." The shop owner winked at Naruto and turned to cook the ramen. Naruto of course had a confused look on his face.

"Naruto-kun?" Sakura said. The said blonde picked up a pair of chopsticks and looked at her.

"Thank you for coming with me today." Sakura could hear Hinata breathing through the ear piece.

'Poor girl must be ready to faint, even at the thought of her being on a date with Naruto-kun…' Sakura thought.

"I wouldn't miss Ichiraku ramen for the world! And it's nice to eat it with somebody who understands my love for Ichiraku's." Naruto laughed. Two steamy bowls of ramen appeared in front of them.

"S-Sakura-chan, why don't you ask N-Naruto-kun how his training went?" Hinata suggested.

"So Naruto-kun, how was your training today?" Sakura pretended to look interested as Naruto went off on a long and boring story about how he was training extra hard, becoming Hokage, etc. The two teens finished their meal as Hinata made suggestions and answered questions. Sakura sat her chopsticks in her empty ramen bowl.

"Hey Hinata-chan, I was thinking, since we had so much fun eating together, and it's really not that late out, maybe you'd wanna come do something else with me." Naruto scratched the back of his head and waited for an answer.

"Say yes Sakura-chan!" Hinata whispered, to shocked and happy to talk louder.

"That would be lovely Naruto-kun." Sakura pulled out a light blue money wallet.

"Hey Hinata-chan, you know what's funny? Sakura-chan has a wallet just like that! I'm serious, it looks exactly the same!" Naruto pointed at the wallet.

'Oh crap.' Sakura and Hinata thought in unison.

"Really? That is odd." Sakura laughed nervously. Sakura paid for their ramen and Naruto quickly jumped up.

"I know the perfect thing for us to do!" He grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the ramen shop.

"Sakura-chan, is N-N-Naruto-kun h-holding my h-h-hand?" A loud thump told Sakura that Hinata had fainted. Sakura could picture Hinata lying on the ground, her face redder then a tomato.

"Where are we going Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Back to my house. I wanna show you something really special." Naruto opened the door to his apartment. Sakura was used to the smell of old food but she made a mental note to warn Hinata.

"Don't mind the mess. Sakura-chan will probably just clean it up later anyway." Naruto said as he led Sakura into a small bedroom.

'He is very lucky Hinata-chan doesn't beat people into bloody pulps….' Sakura snapped to herself. Naruto shut the door and they were shrouded into total darkness.

"Sakura-chan, what's going on?" Hinata seemed to have woken up.

"Why are we in a dark room here in your house Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked for both her and Hinata's sake.

"Because of this!" Naruto turned the light on and Sakura saw what she thought was a million boxes of instant ramen in a cup. They were stacked everywhere; on shelves, on the floors, even hanging from the ceiling.

"I've collected one cup of every instant ramen dish known to the world. I haven't shown this to anyone before. Do you like it?" Naruto's face was slightly red as he waited for a response.

"Say that you like it Sakura-chan!" Hinata wished she could see it.

"Oh Naruto-kun…It's wonderful!" Sakura lied as she gazed around.

'Yeah, if I was a starving monkey. Is he trying to be romantic or is he really just that stupid?' Sakura thought she saw something move in one of boxes.

"I'm glad you like it Hinata-chan!" Naruto heard somebody knocking on the door.

"Wait right here." He said. Naruto opened his front door and saw Kiba standing there.

"Hey Naruto-san, you seen Hinata-chan around lately?" Kiba asked. Akamaru sniffed the air and barked.

"Yeah, she's inside my house. We just got back from Ichiraku's." Naruto replied. Kiba smirked.

"Finally trying to get her attention huh?"

"N-No!" Naruto denied, looking away so Kiba wouldn't see his face burn.

"You like her!" Kiba stated.

"No I don't!" Naruto shook his head.

"You like her!" Kiba made kissing sounds.

"No I don't!" Naruto curled his hand into a fist.

"No you don't." Kiba said casually.

"Yes I do! Wait, no-" Naruto stomped his foot in frustration.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. It's none of your business if I like Hinata-chan or not." Naruto snapped.

"Whatever, Naruto-baka. Just don't keep her out late, we have an important mission coming up tomorrow." Kiba turned to leave.

"I am not a baka!" Naruto shouted at Kiba's retreating back.

"Who was at the door Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked when Naruto came walking back in.

"Kiba-san." He answered shortly.

"Is N-Naruto-kun mad?" Hinata wondered out loud.

"Is everything ok Naruto-kun?" Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, I have one more thing I want to show you today." Naruto led Sakura out of his house and they walked into a forest.

"It's getting late…" Hinata reminded Sakura.

"What is it Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked. "Just wait and see." Naruto suddenly stopped and held his hands over Sakura's eyes. Hinata was watching from behind a nearby tree. She felt slightly jealous of Sakura but her excitement was overpowering the green monster. Naruto carefully lead Sakura through and over grown forest path and stopped in front of a large lake.

"Here, look." Naruto removed his hands and the first thing Sakura saw was a shimmering lake. The setting sun's rays showered the entire area in a faint glow, and the scene was beautiful. The flowers were in bloom all around them and Sakura was sure Hinata was as speechless as she was.

"Naruto-kun…" Sakura said softly.

'Who knew Naruto-kun could think of something this wonderful?' Sakura smiled. Hinata was holding onto the tree, amazed at what she was seeing.

'It's all so pretty…thank you Naruto-kun!' Hinata thought happily. While Sakura was thinking of something to say, Naruto had moved closer. His fingers tangled with Sakura's.

"Hinata-chan, there is something I want to tell you, but I'm not sure how to do it…" Naruto was uncomfortably close.

'Uh oh. Is he gonna say what I think he's gonna say?' Sakura half glanced in Hinata's direction. She couldn't see Hinata's face but knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Sakura-chan, I-I think Naruto-kun wants to…k-kiss you…" Hinata breathed quietly.

'I've got to do what?! I can't kiss Naruto-baka! But if I don't he'll think Hinata-chan doesn't like him…' Sakura had to think fast, for Naruto was starting to lean towards her. Then something happened that none of them expected.

"Stop!" The real Hinata came running forward, waving her hands in the air to capture their attention. Sakura opened her mouth but no sound came out.

"Whoa, Hinata-chan! I didn't know you had a twin! Hello Hinata-chan number 2." Naruto greeted.

"Baka!" Sakura spat him, raising a fist. Sakura sent Naruto flying backwards.

"What the heck was that for Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked, stunned. The real Hinata gasped and glanced at Sakura.

"I-I'm sorry S-Sakura-chan!" Now Naruto looked confused.

"Sakura-chan?" Sakura sighed and preformed a hand sign. She poofed back into Sakura.

"It's me you idiot." Sakura rolled her eyes at Naruto's increased confusion.

"What the heck is going on here?" Naruto asked.

"W-Well you see N-Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan was j-just trying to help me." Hinata explained, her face red.

"Help you with what?" Naruto questioned.

'You really are stupid, aren't you' Sakura thought.

"I….really l-like you Naruto-kun…" Hinata's lips barely moved.

"You do? I never noticed." Naruto grinned and moved towards Hinata.

"I guess I should have realized that the Sakura/Hinata-chan was acting odd today, like with her lack of stutters and red faces."

"Please forgive me Naruto-kun." Hinata pleaded.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan, I already have." Naruto leaned forward and kissed Hinata very quickly and shyly. They both looked happy and embarrassed and stared in opposite directions. Sakura looked pleased as well.

"It's about time." She muttered.

'And to think, I almost had to kiss Naruto-kun…' Sakura shuddered at the thought.

"Hey Hinata-chan, wanna go see my special ramen secret again?" Naruto asked, forgetting it was Sakura who saw it. Hinata glanced at Sakura who nodded encouragingly.

"S-Sure Naruto-kun." No sooner had Hinata answered then Naruto had grabbed her hand and dragged her off.

'I could be a matchmaker, helping lost couples find their couple-ness.' Sakura thought in an amused way.

A/N: Again, I was unsure of how to end this fanfiction. I never seem to come up with good endings…anyway I hoped you like this story enough to review! I might make sequels but it depends on how well this story does. Oh, and this was the first time I used the suffixes to the names, so I hope I used them correctly. For those of you who don't know, Baka is Japanese for idiot.


End file.
